


Dreaming

by burntdahlias



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), F/M, Female Technoblade, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntdahlias/pseuds/burntdahlias
Summary: Technoblade hasn't been on any dates, but after a date with a certain blonde guy, hot feelings arise.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Female Technoblade, that's the fic. This is for a friend, you know who you are :).

Techno couldn’t explain the rapid race of her heart, the burning of her cheeks and the small smile beginning to form on her lips. She kicked off her heels near the entrance of her house and practically ran towards the marble stairs she had.

A small persistent flutters in her stomach that had been buzzing with life earlier today exploded once she made it upstairs. She ran and opened her rooms door, kicking it close after taking just a few steps inside.

Techno stripped her evening clothes off and grabbed the dress she had laid on her chair, grabbing a small brush, she sat down on her bed.

The small smile had turned into a hug grin as she relayed the events that happened early today, everything about today was perfect, she had finally met a guy who she thought was perfect, the ideal man for her. Who not only shared similar interests, such as playing a dumb block game, but of having the same passion for literature and creative writing. 

The guy hadn’t subtly tried changing the subject when Techno started ranting about the many problems in the Great Gatsby but had actually listened and nodded along, had even commented his own thoughts and opinions! He had also talked about his own ventures into creative writing and had made jokes so specific to certain books, she couldn’t help but think this man was made just for her.

She gripped her brush and waved it up in the air, squealing as she threw herself back and onto her bed.  
As embarrassing it was to admit, Techno , a girl in her early 20’s, hasn’t really had much of a dating life. If anything she had no love life, had never went on a date, she hadn’t even had her first kiss! The only companion she ever had was her left hand.

So to her, it was pretty amazing that she had found such a perfect guy. 

It was honestly super pathetic if she thought about it more. Girls her age had already been on many dates and had already lost their mouth virginity back in middle school, and here she was squealing excitedly about a date.

Dream had been her date, an random guy who she met through a mutual friend of theirs. He was tall, blonde curly hair (that was probably soft to touch) and, in Techno’s opinion, the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. Whenever he laughed or smiled, two prominent dimples appeared on his cheeks, he had such a loud and bright laugh, it was guaranteed to brighten anyone’s day. 

The few instances they had spoken, the conversation had flowed so naturally that they could spend hours and hours just talking about anything.

So it came to a shock, that he had wanted to take Techno on a date.

Who never had any experience in dating, who had decided that she wasn’t cut out for it once she had grown bitter about the mere mention of boyfriends or partners, had so willingly agreed to his offer.

Dream.

Just thinking about him made her insides feel all mushy and weird.

She sat up and flung her brush to the floor, she laid back down on her bed.

Dream.

He was handsome and embarrassingly was her type. His confidence and charisma was attractive and made her just want to kiss him silly.

Her right hand lightly traced her side, running her fingers up and down. 

Was she really going to do this?

The fabric of her dress felt nice against her nipples, she curiously brought her left hand to her breasts and pinched one. A feeling of arousal coursed through her body, she brought her other hand up and rubbed her other nipple. The fabric felt amazing.

Dream had nicely shaped arms, they weren’t too muscular, but she’s seen the way they flex when he lifted himself off of the floor after completing a set of push-ups.

She rubbed her thighs together, as she felt herself getting wet at the mere thought of Dream’s arms. 

Fuck, his fingers were long too, and they were thick, she had felt them when they had decided to hold hands. 

His hands engulfed hers completely. 

Fuck it.

She sat up and lifted up her dress over her head and dropped it on the floor. Roughly kneading her breast, she moaned weakly as she continued to play with them.

She slumped back on her bed and spread her thighs as far she could. The burn in her abdomen increased in urgency. At this point, masturbating was practically a public service. How else could she be expected to remain civil in public when she had such a hot fucking guy as her date, who she wished had just bended her over the table they were at and fucked her out in the open.

She thought about his green eyes staring at her with clear want, maybe they were angry at her for being such a slut in public? Was Dream the type of guy to say such nasty things? 

_He would. He would. He would._

Slowly, Techno pushed her fingers down until she encountered the inside of her thighs. She wondered what Dream would be saying to her, what he would do to her. Would he bite her breasts? 

He would play with her nipples until they were sore, would have bitten her neck and left countless of hickeys, just to show who she belong too.

A small whimper escaped her mouth at the thought of belonging to someone. 

Techno dipped her fingertips into the gathering wetness. She imagined Dream, naked on top of her, his tongue lathering across the tip of her clit. When it throbbed beneath her fingertips, she released a long sigh and closed her eyes.

He would call her a whore and smack her ass, so hard she would cry out, feeling the searing hot pain it brought.

_His fingers tease her skin as they pass: dragging along her spinal column while he unhooks her, brushing over her shoulders as he pulls the straps through her top. By the time Dream’s dragging his knuckles over her nipples and tugging the bra away from her chest, Techno feels so hot all over that she can’t stop herself from rocking her hips._

_The friction inside her comes in shorter strokes this way, hits in different places, and she begins to alternate between bouncing and rolling to figure out which she likes better. Dream lets out a noise and leans back again, content to let Techno have her fun, and just as her thighs begin to burn with exertion and the heat inside her seems to plateau, Techno moves to pull off Dream's cock while her hips are still rolling and feels her clit drag against his body. The contact is like a static shock, so sudden and brief and delicious she cries out. She does it again, and oh god, it feels so good she has to do it a third time, a fourth, again and again, embarrassing high-voiced noises spilling from her throat as Dream thrusts up into her; low moans spilling out from those pretty lips._

Techno swirled two fingers around her clit, faster and faster. She imagined Dream between her thighs, alternating the pulls of her lips with strokes of his tongue, eating her out as if he was a man drowning. The growing outline of ecstasy blurred in her vision as orgasm approached. For one long, agonizing moment, she thought it might be out of reach but as she replayed the way Dream had said her name-

She came, with a violent shout, her toes uncurling from their gripping tight curl, her body shook as she rode out her orgasm, lazily thrusting her fingers in and out of her.

Shit.

She pulled out her fingers, using her other hand to push away her sweaty pink hair.

Green eyes still lingering her mind, even as she closed her eyes.

She would have to tell Dream if they could reschedule their date earlier than what they had agreed.

_Her bedsheets were ruined now.  
_


End file.
